Many means are presently known for converting a substrate of organo-volatile compounds into gaseous phase. These means can be divided into two categories.
A first type of device is based on the injection of a stream of hot air through the substrate to heat and vaporize organo-volatile compounds contained in it.
An example of such a device is described in United States Patent Application No. 2004/0031495 A1, published on Feb. 19, 2004 and naming Steinberg as the inventor.
A drawback of this type of device is that it tends to dilute the organo-volatile vapours into a stream of heating air.
A second type of device is based on the heating of a plate, onto which the substrate is deposited and heated thereon through one of its face.
A problem with these types of devices is that they only heat the substrate from a single side at a time.